A variety of devices and systems have been developed for providing comfort in heating steering wheels. A primary problem exists in many of these solutions as the heating element on the steering wheel must be supplied with current and the steering wheel has to be able to rotate.
One solution was to create a steering wheel sleeve. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,069 an electrically heated cover for a steering wheel is disclosed. The cover is in the shape of an annularly extending cylindrical sleeve parted along a line on said sleeve facing and parallel to the rim of the steering wheel to be mounted on and enclose said rim. The sleeve contains an array of electrically energized heating elements and thermal insulation disposed between the heating elements and the rim when the sleeve is mounted in order to inhibit the flow of heat into the steering wheel and the steering column.
Another method is to provide an electrical pathway through the steering column. For most, the wire connecting a power source to the heating element in the steering wheel must pass through the stationary steering column. This creates an immediate problem because the steering wheel itself must turn relative to the stationary steering column. As a result, it is common to have problems managing the wire as it moves with the continually rotating steering wheel. This is especially problematic in the marine industry where the steering wheel as typically rotates infinitely.
Thus there is a need for steering wheel that allows for infinite rotations of the wheel while supplying current for accessories such as a steering wheel heater or to manage other vehicle controls.